The invention concerns a pouring spout for mounting on the neck of a container, the neck of a flask or a bottleneck, said pouring spout forming a channel between its outer side and the inside of the neck for the collection of possible drops of liquid when the container is raised upright after the pouring-out.
When pouring liquids out of a container, such as a thermos flask or bottle, liquid will often be left remaining on the spout which, when the container is raised, possibly collects in drop form and drips down or runs down the container.
Many attempts have been made to eliminate this disadvantage, especially in the form of diverse configurations of separate pouring spouts.
However, it is common to all these pouring spouts that the way in which they function is based on outflow in one and only one direction, i.e. in a groove or channel which terminates in one or another kind of edge. The risk that the liquid can collect at the edge area is hereby reduced, but in the case of liquid, this will run down on the outer side of the outflow part configured with the groove or channel.
To this must be added that the container must be orientated in a certain manner, in that the liquid must be poured out running in the groove or the channel.
If the container is not orientated precisely in this manner, the liquid will flow around the outflow part and herewith eliminate the function of this pouring spout. For this reason, flasks are provided with a handle in order to ensure the orientation during the pouring-out. Containers without this handle are therefore difficult to pour with in a drip-free manner, since as mentioned it requires careful orientation in order to ensure that the liquid flows precisely in the outflow groove.
Where wine bottles are concerned, the same problem arises when using pourers.
From the description of U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,176, a solution to the drip problem is known in the form of a sleeve which is placed on the outside of the bottleneck, said sleeve forming a collection groove for drips between the inner side of the sleeve and the outer side of the bottle. The groove is closed at the bottom so that the collected liquid can run out at the next pouring. However, this solution is encumbered with the disadvantage that the liquid runs on the outside of the bottle, which is not particularly elegant or hygienic. To this is added the problem of securing the sleeve on the neck of the bottle, since bottles exist in many different sizes both in length and diameter. In other words, in order to cover all shapes of bottles, sleeves must be produced in many different sizes.
It is the object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks and disadvantages of the known pouring spouts, and according to the invention this is achieved in that the outside of the pouring spout is smaller than the opening, clearance, in the neck, so that the drops are caught inside the neck.
In this surprisingly simple manner, it is ensured that possible liquid runs internally in the pouring spout or the bottle, in that the liquid will pass inside the spout or the neck of the bottle. The disadvantage of liquid running down the outside of the container or the bottle is hereby eliminated.
Moreover, the pouring spout is independent of the orientation of the container, the flask or the bottle, in that the pouring spout functions in all directions. Flasks or containers can hereby be configured without handles, which is a great advantage from the point of view of both design and production.
As disclosed in claim 2, by letting the upper edge of the pouring spout extend higher than the neck on the flask or the bottle, an effective cutting-off of the liquid is ensured after the pouring-out, and an effective accumulation of the liquid in the collection gap.
As disclosed in claim 3, by mounting a seal on the lower part of the pouring spout, and letting this tighten against the inside of the neck, a safeguard is ensured while pouring-out against the outflow of liquid via the channel, and at the same time a closed chamber for dripped-off liquid is formed.
As disclosed in claim 4, by configuring the upper part of the pouring spout with a outwardly-curved, trumpet shaped, an even and uniform outflow of liquid is ensured when pouring-out.
As disclosed in claim 5, by sharpening the outflow edge on the top of the pouring spout, the amount of liquid which can adhere to the edge and drip is minimised.
As disclosed in claim 6, by configuring the outside of the pouring spout with evenly distributed ribs, it will always remain centrally placed in a bottleneck, hereby ensuring an effective function of the pouring spout on bottles.
Finally, as disclosed in claim 7, it is expedient to configure the seal as a resilient lip which can ensure both tightness and the securing of the pouring spout in the bottleneck.